Rouge's Brothel-Reconcile
by rdphoenix07
Summary: The third main installment to the Rouge's Brothel saga. Three years have passed since Casino Nights, and business is booming at Rouge's establishment. But very soon, Rouge, as well as several of her other girls will have to confront their past as well as reconcile with their own personal troubles. Rated M for nudity, language, and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Rouge's Brothel-Reconcile

Chapter One

_Three years earlier..._

A gentle warm breeze drifted in through the window, bringing with it the salty smell of the sea. The thin curtains parted slightly, allowing sunlight to pour in and fall on the sleeping figure in bed. The single occupant stirred, raising her hand to block the light. She sat up in bed, the white sheet falling away to reveal her naked body, complete with full, ample breasts in view. Stretching, the woman yawned and opened her teal-blue eyes, squinting slightly against the sunlight. Pulling back the sheet further, she climbed out of bed, her shapely naked form now on full display. She grabbed a white robe and pulled it on, tying it lightly, her cleavage still in view. She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain more, taking in the view of the white sandy beach sprawled before her. Waves lapped gently against the shore, early morning light shimmering on the water's surface.

The woman took a deep breath, savoring the salty sea air. Turning from the picturesque scene, she made her way over to the kitchen, flipping on the small TV sitting on the counter as she passed by. As the screen came into focus, it showed that the news was on. For the moment she ignored the reporter and turned on the coffee maker. Once it was ready, she poured herself a cup and sipped the hot beverage. She turned her attention back to the news and nearly dropped her mug at what she saw on the screen. The report showed cops taking a female hedgehog into custody, and in the background, she saw a female bat.

"What the," she exclaimed. "Rouge?"

She turned the volume up.

"_...To repeat, a near disaster was averted here tonight at the Casino Nights hotel and casino, owned by one Breezie the Hedgehog. According to police, Breezie is in fact an escaped convict who has been in hiding from the authorities for the last several years. Breezie, aka, Danica, is seen here being taken into custody on charges of attempted murder, larceny, and fraud. It has also been brought to our attention that she also attempted to blow up a nearby establishment, owned by Breezie's partner and co-owner of the casino, Rouge"_

The screen panned over and got a close-up of Rouge, who was in the midst of talking to one of the officers. Standing next to her was a black hedgehog, who also was giving a statement.

"_Apparently the two women had something of a falling out which led to a scuffle on the top floor of the casino, with both almost falling to their deaths out the window. Fortunately, there were no casualties, though several individuals were injured. The police also recovered the explosives, which, thankfully, had been disarmed. We'll keep you up to date as the details are revealed..."_

She muted the TV, pondering over the report she had just watched.

"Damn it," she muttered.

Setting her mug of coffee on the counter she headed back into her bedroom. Going over to the nightstand, she picked up her cellphone and dialed in a number. The phone rang a couple of times and then someone picked up on the other end.

"Hey, it's me. I was just watching the news and I saw a report regarding Rouge. Just what the hell is going on there?" She fell silent as the person on the other end replied. "Jesus. Well, at least everything turned out alright. No, I can't. Why? You know why. Besides, I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now. Look, just keep an eye on things and call me if anything else happens."

She hung up, heaving a sigh.

"Unbelievable. When I woke up this morning I never imagined this would happen. Maybe I should go..."

She fell silent, setting her phone down on the nightstand. No, she couldn't go. Not now, maybe not ever. Besides, she had had no contact with Rouge in many years and she certainly couldn't go see her, no matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much she missed her daughter.

_Three years later (Present Day)..._

_The Brothel..._

"Hey, Sally."

Sally turned at the sound of the voice calling to her. Heading towards her was a young vixen with golden-yellow fur and blue eyes. Her name was Zooey, one of the newest girls to be hired just recently to work at the brothel.

"Hey, Zooey," Sally greeted her. "So, ready for your first night on the job?"

"Well, I am a little nervous," Zooey admitted. "But I'm also a little excited, too."

"That's understandable," Sally said. "But I'm sure you'll do just fine. Maybe if you're lucky, Sonic and his friends might stop by tonight. I'll bet you would get along with Tails. He's a pretty sweet guy. Anyway, was there something you needed?"

"Is Rouge back yet," Zooey asked. "There are three ladies here that want to talk to her. I think they might be interested in applying for a job here."

"Really," Sally said. "Wow. Ever since we expanded the Brothel, business is booming. Unfortunately, Rouge isn't back yet. I suppose I could go talk to these ladies. Thanks for letting me know, Zooey."

Sally made her way towards the main entrance, reflecting on the past three years. Following the events with the Casino and Breezie being arrested, Rouge had expanded on the Brothel, adding more rooms and even installing some of the casino's games for the customers to enjoy along with the company of the girls working here. And speaking of the girls, they had expanded on their roster as well. Besides Zooey, they had hired five other girls: Gold, a tenroc with golden fur and psychic abilities to boot. Liza, a female chameleon with pink skin. Mindy LaTour, a female fox who was an old friend of Sonia's. Saffron, a cheerful and sweet female bee with blonde hair. And finally, another young vixen named Sonar, with teal fur and purple eyes.

Along with these new girls, they had even gotten some new security guards as well. Conquering Storm and Clove, who had previously worked for Breezie, were now working for Rouge. They had also hired on a female ermine named Erma and a female rabbit named Lop. Add to that, they had even hired Perci, a female bandicoot who had also worked for Breezie and was now the new maintenance person for the brothel. So in total, they had eleven new employees, with the new girls set to make their big debut tonight.

Sally checked her watch. It was still an hour or two before opening time, so there was still time to take care of these possible applicants. Though she wished Rouge was here to deal with this. She didn't mind watching the place when Rouge was away, but it wasn't her place to hire new employees. As she approached the entrance, she caught sight of the three women Zooey had told her about. One was a long-tailed lemur with white and black fur and an athletic build. Her companions were a wolf with white and biscotti tanned fur and a beetle with light blue skin that almost looked crystaline. Sally noticed that the beetle girl seemed a bit fidgety and uncertain.

_Poor girl must be nervous, _she thought, as she got closer.

"I still don't know how I let you talk me into this," Jewel said. "I mean, a brothel? Of all places, you had to bring us to a brothel?"

"What," Tangle said. "It's hiring, right? And we were looking for a job."

"But a brothel," Jewel said. "You do realize what goes on around here, right?"

"Yes, I know what goes on around here," Tangle said. "Customers have sex with the women who work here."

"I'm glad you can be so nonchalant about that," Jewel said. "Whisper, surely you're not alright with this, are you?"

"It is a bit much," Whisper admitted quietly.

"Oh, c'mon, you two," Tangle said. "Where's your sense of adventure? Are you telling me you don't want to experience the thrill of sexual gratification? To know intense satisfaction?" All the while she was saying this, her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Oh, no," Jewel groaned. "She's got that look in her eyes."

"Tangle, someone's approaching," Whisper said, nudging her friend.

Tangle glanced in the direction she had indicated. Sure enough, someone was approaching them. It was a female chipmunk with fiery red hair. She halted before the trio and smiled.

"Hello," she greeted. "Welcome to Rouge's Brothel."

"Hello, there," Tangle said, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Rouge. You got quite the establishment here."

"Um, I'm not Rouge," she replied. "My name is Sally. I'm one of the employees here. One of the more senior employees actually."

"Oh, so you've been here for a while, huh," Tangle said.

"Since the very first day this brothel opened, actually," Sally replied. "And you are...?"

"Oh, I suppose I should make introductions," Tangle said. "My name's Tangle. And these are my pals, Whisper and Jewel. We came here to see about applying for jobs."

"That hasn't been fully decided yet," Jewel said. "I'm still not so sure about this."

"It's understandable if you're feeling a bit nervous, Jewel," Sally said. "Believe me, I felt the same way when Rouge offered me a job here. In fact, several of the girls here felt the same way at first. But overtime we came to like it. Of course, you don't necessarily have to entertain customers. With the expansion and remodeling we did awhile back, there are other positions available. However, Rouge isn't here at the moment, and I'm not sure when exactly she'll be back. I can provide you with some application forms and maybe even give you a tour of the place. Otherwise, I would suggest coming back tomorrow to talk with Rouge."

"Well, since we're already here," Tangle said. "We may as well have a look around. Who knows? Maybe my friends might change their minds if they got a better feel for the place and meet some of the other employees."

Sally nodded. "Alright, then. If you three will follow me, I'll show you around. And we'll pick up some application forms on the way."

The three girls followed Sally down the hall.

In the bar, Tony the bartender was checking on the supply of alcohol on the shelves, making sure there would be enough to go around when the Brothel opened. The shelves were much bigger compared to when the brothel had first opened up, allowing for a bigger selection now. Even the bar itself had been renovated, allowing for more customers as well. But a bigger selection and more customers meant more work for him and he was only one person.

"I should talk to Rouge about hiring an assistant for me," he muttered.

"You know, it's not good to talk to yourself. People will think you're crazy."

Tony turned around to see Fiona standing at the bar.

"Hey, Fiona," he greeted. "I was just commenting on how I could use an extra hand here in the bar. I'll have to run the idea by Rouge."

"Speaking of the boss lady, just where is she anyway," Fiona asked. "We're gonna be opening soon."

"Oh, she's...out right now," Tony said.

"Doing what," Fiona persisted.

"I couldn't say," Tony said, clearly avoiding the question.

"She's visiting Breezie in prison, isn't she," Fiona said.

Tony sighed. "I guess there's no fooling you, huh?"

"I can't believe she went there...again," Fiona huffed. "Why does she keep going to see her? Has she forgotten how that bitch tried to frame her, and then kill her? Oh, not to mention blow up the god-damn brothel with everyone in it?"

"I'm sure she hasn't forgotten," Tony said. "I'm sure she remembers quite well what Breezie, or rather, Danica, did. But there's something else she hasn't forgotten either. What she did to Danica all those years ago."

Fiona sighed and sat down at the bar. "Look, I get it. Rouge feels bad about abandoning Danica and letting her take the rap. But that doesn't change the fact that Danica, or Breezie, or whatever the hell she wants to call herself, still did some pretty messed up shit. If she had a bone to pick with Rouge, then she should have settled things with her one-on-one, instead of trying to kill us all."

"And if that had happened, would you have stood aside and let her face Danica by herself," Tony asked. "I can guarantee you neither I nor the others would have stood by and done nothing. And I know you wouldn't have either."

"That's besides the point," Fiona said. "The point is, I don't think Rouge should be associating herself with Breezie. Just because she's in jail doesn't mean Rouge is safe. She may have some other plan in mind to strike at her or something. You know, I still don't understand why she never ratted Rouge out for her involvement in that robbery years ago."

"Look, Fiona," Tony said. "I understand your concern, but this is Rouge's decision to make. She wants to try to make things right with Danica. And from what I hear, Danica wants to do the same. Rouge told me that she's been undergoing therapy sessions with the prison's psychiatrist."

"Oh, I'm sure that's what Danica told her," Fiona scoffed. "Probably an elaborate lie to throw Rouge off her guard."

"It's no lie," Tony said. "Because Rouge has been there attending those sessions, too."

"Say what," Fiona exclaimed. "Is she nuts? Breezie would have to tell the doctor why she wanted to kill Rouge! Meaning that the doctor would end up learning about Rouge being involved with that robbery! Meaning she would end up in jail!"

"Relax, Fiona," Tony said. "First of all, there is a matter of confidentiality. The doctor won't reveal anything, especially if Danica doesn't want it revealed. Secondly, Matilda pulled a few strings. What's said in the doctor's office, stays there."

"But can you be so sure the doctor will comply with that," Fiona asked.

"Oh, she has so far" Tony said. "These sessions have been going on for two years now. And if Danica hasn't said anything by now, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Well, I still think it's a bad idea," Fiona said. "Rouge is taking an awfully big risk here. Mark my words, Tony, this is going to lead to a lot of trouble." She fell silent for a moment. "So what about Ray? Don't tell me he's trying to patch things up with Breezie, is he? I mean, fucked up as it was, they were pretty close."

"Actually, I don't know," Tony replied. "He hasn't really said anything. In fact, I don't think he likes talking about his time with Breezie and no one's really broached the subject with him."

"Well, at least he has the good sense to stay out of this mess," Fiona said.

"...And here is the bar, where the customers can enjoy some drinks. Also a dance stage, where some of our girls like to do a little striptease. Oh, hey, Tony. Hey, Fiona."

Sally had just entered the bar, accompanied by three girls Tony didn't recognize.

"Hey, Sally," he greeted. "Who are your friends?"

"Not so much friends," Sally said. "More like possible new employees. They were curious to see the place so I'm giving them a little tour. Ladies, this is Tony, our bartender. And this is Fiona, one of the girls who entertains the customers."

"Translation: I fuck whatever guy pays me to," Fiona replied, smirking.

"Eloquently put," Sally said. "One thing to know about Fiona, she doesn't censor herself."

"So, you three are thinking about working here, huh," Fiona asked, studying the three women. "Hmm. I don't know, Sal. I'm not so sure these three can cut it here." She pointed at Jewel. "That one looks pretty unsure of herself."

"Well, I'm certainly not here to...f...fu..." Jewel stammered, blushing, unable to finish her sentence.

"Fuck random strangers," Fiona provided. "Geez, if you can't even say it, I don't know how you're going to last here."

"Hey, stop hassling her," Tangle growled, her tail bristling. "Or I'll kick your well toned ass!"

"Ooh. She's feisty," Fiona said, smiling, not the least bit intimidated. "She might do alright here." She glanced at Whisper. "How about you, squints? Think you can hack it here?"

"My name is Whisper," Whisper growled softly. "Not squints. And I don't back down from a challenge."

"You tell her, Whisper," Tangle said. "We can handle anything this place has to offer."

"Hm. That remains to be seen," Fiona said. "So, what do you say, Sal? Are they hired or what?"

"Hey, that's not my decision to make," Sally said. "That will be for Rouge to decide once she gets back."

"I'm still not so sure about this place," Jewel said. "I mean, if you two want to indulge in...sex, then that's your business. As for me, I'd prefer to do something less...wild."

"Well, maybe I could make a suggestion," Tony spoke up. "As it is, I could use someone to help me out here at the bar. Or, if you'd prefer, Rouge has an assistant named Ray, and he's been asking about maybe hiring another person to help run the place as well. Like help with invoices and other things. Maybe that might be more up your alley."

"Hmm. That might be a good idea," Jewel said, giving it some thought.

"Well, think it over while you fill out the application forms," Sally suggested. "In the meantime, we still have a bit more of the brothel to check out. And I'll introduce you to some of the other girls along the way. And don't worry, not all of them have bitchy attitudes like Fiona."

"Yeah, love you, too Sal," Fiona replied, flipping her off.

"Anyway, if you'll follow me, we'll continue the tour," Sally said, ushering the trio out the door.

"I hope they decide to apply," Tony said, after they were gone. "I like the look of them. Though I really don't think you should have provoked those two, Fiona. Especially that girl, Whisper. She didn't look it, but I get the feeling she's someone you don't want to cross."

"Oh, definitely," Fiona said. "I know a tough person when I see one, and she was one of those alright. That girl, Tangle, also looked like a decent fighter herself."

"And yet you still pushed their buttons," Tony pointed out.

"When it comes to people like that, you got to push them a bit," Fiona replied. "By pushing their buttons like that and laying down an obvious challenge, that guarantees that they'll definitely sign on here. Tangle for sure has that adventurous, thrill seeker attitude, so she didn't need much convincing. Whisper, on the other hand, needed a bit more coaxing, hence why I provoked her a bit. As for that girl, Jewel, well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see with her. Chances are she'll take the assistant job, but I'm willing to bet in time her curiosity and natural sexual urges will get the better of her, and then she'll be joining the party. She's really not all that different from Cream or Millie. They were uncertain at first, too, and now look at them."

"Hmm. You could be right," Tony said.

"Anyway, I'm going to chill out for a while in my room before we open," Fiona said, vacating her seat. "Later, Tony."

"Later," Tony called after her.

After she was gone, Tony resumed his inventory check when suddenly, his phone vibrated. Setting his list aside, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Glancing at the screen, he saw he had a message.

"Probably Rouge letting me know she's on her way back," he said, pulling up the message.

His eyes widened in surprise! It wasn't from Rouge, but someone else. Someone he hadn't expected to hear from!

"So, how are things going at the brothel, Rouge," Breezie asked.

"Quite well," Rouge replied. "We actually have six new girls starting tonight. Hopefully they'll work out."

"So how many girls does that make now," Breezie asked.

"Counting the original 25...we now have 31," Rouge said. "But never mind that, Dani, how are you doing? It's been two weeks since I last visited, so I was wondering how things were coming along with you."

"Not too bad, actually," Breezie said. "I'm coming along quite well in therapy. And I recently talked to Matilda. She said between my sessions and good behavior, there's a good chance my sentence could be reduced, especially since I cooperated with the feds about restoring the funds I scammed off people. The real big hurdle though is the attempted murder charge...and trying to blow up your brothel."

"Despite the fact I chose not to press those charges," Rouge asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Breezie said. "Though it doesn't surprise me. I mean, I did almost kill you and your employees as well as paying customers. I'm amazed they didn't give me life for that."

Rouge sighed. "The only reason you're even in this mess is because of me."

"Look, we've been over this numerous times, Rouge," Breezie said. "Yes, you left me behind and I went to jail. And I in turn tried to get revenge on you. We both fucked up big time. Looking back on it, I could have handled things better. And I intend to make things better. Starting with trying to set things right with you, just as your doing the same with me."

"I suppose," Rouge said. "But I still feel guilty."

"As you told me before, you were a different person back then," Breezie pointed out. "We were criminals and thieves, and in that line of work, it's every person for themselves. Hell, who's to say I might not have left you behind if the situation had been reversed? If anything, your time with the brothel has actually done you some good. It changed you, Rouge, and for the better I think. And now it's time for me to turn my life around."

"I guess you're right," Rouge conceded. "Well, listen, Dani, if and when you do get out of here, I'd like you to come stay at the brothel. Maybe even...work there."

"You'd offer me a job and a place to stay," Breezie asked.

"Look, it's the least I can do," Rouge said.

"But what about your girls," Breezie asked. "I don't think they'd appreciate having me there."

"Probably not," Rouge said. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She glanced at her watch. "I should probably get going. The brothel will be opening soon. I'll drop by again in a couple of days. Take care, Dani."

"You, too, Rouge," Breezie said. "Oh, hold on. There was something else I wanted to ask you about."

"Yes," Rouge said.

"Has, uh,...Has Ray said anything," Breezie asked. "Anything at all...about me?"

"Oh. Um, as a matter of fact, I think he mentioned you the other day," Rouge replied.

"I know you're lying, Rouge," Breezie said. "He hasn't said anything, has he?"

Rouge sighed. "No, he hasn't."

"I kind of figured," Breezie said.

"Look, I've been trying to get him to come here and talk to you," Rouge said. "But..."

"I guess I can't blame him for not wanting to see me," Breezie said. "I didn't exactly treat him well. And he probably thinks I'm angry at him for revealing my plans."

"Well, don't worry, I'll keep at it," Rouge said. "He can't avoid you forever. Sooner or later he's going to have to face you."

"Just don't force him into it, Rouge," Breezie said. "He needs to come to terms in his own way."

"Got it," Rouge said. "See you later, Dani."

Breezie watched her leave and then settled back on her bed. It was hard to imagine just three years ago she had been trying to ruin Rouge's life, even tried to destroy her. A year after she had been arrested, she had begun therapy, hoping to she could change and leave behind the bitter and vengeful person she had become. So far, the therapy sessions had been going well, and she was steadily picking up the pieces of her life. What's more, she found she was making progress with Rouge as well, and for that, she was especially glad. She had worried that she was so consumed with hate and vengeance that she would fail to make any progress at all. Fortunately, that hadn't been the case.

But while she was glad things were working out between her and Rouge, there was still one other person she needed to set things right with, and that was Ray. There was so much she wanted to say to him. So much to apologize for. She had treated Ray horribly and had taken him for granted. And yet on some level, she had cared for him, still did, in fact. But her obsession with revenge had clouded her judgment and she had mistreated Ray and used him. No, she really couldn't blame him for what he had done, and why he didn't want to see her. Still, she hoped that sooner or later he would reconsider and come visit her. She would be satisfied enough if she could apologize to him at least, even if he never forgave her. She would continue to wait...and hope.

Rouge arrived back at the brothel an hour before the brothel was set to open, her mind mulling over her recent visit with Breezie. She was glad to see her friend had made such outstanding progress, and it filled her with hope that the two of them could put that dirty business of three years ago behind them. However, there was still the problem regarding Ray. It was obvious to Rouge that Breezie really wanted to make it up to the young squirrel, but no matter what she said or did, Ray just wouldn't go see Breezie. But she wasn't about to give up. She'd find some way to get through to Ray. In the meantime, she had a business to run.

She passed through the main entrance and was just making her way towards her office when she spotted Sally coming from the opposite end of the hallway accompanied by three women she didn't recognize. Possible applicants maybe? Sally was talking with the trio and then spotted Rouge.

"Rouge, good timing," Sally called to her as she made her way over towards her, followed by the three women.

"Hey, Sal," Rouge greeted her. "I just got back." She eyed the three women standing with Sally. "So, who do we have here? New recruits?"

"Possibly," Sally replied. "This is Tangle, and her friends Whisper and Jewel. While we were waiting for you to get back, I was showing them around. Tangle at least seems interested in applying here. I'm not sure yet about Whisper and Jewel though."

"Have they filled out application forms," Rouge asked.

"While I was giving them the tour," Sally said, handing them to Rouge. "I suggested they might want to come back tomorrow and talk to you."

"Hmm, well, there is still a little time before we open," Rouge said, glancing at the clock. "And since you ladies are already here, I may as well go ahead and talk to you. If you'll follow me to my office, we'll go over these forms."

Rouge headed off in the direction of her office, followed by Tangle and her friends. Sally was about to head off to her room when she heard a knock at the door. Turning, she opened it and saw four familiar faces: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Well, hey, there, boys," Sally greeted. "You're a bit early. We're not opened yet."

"Yeah, but we thought we'd get here early and beat the crowd," Sonic replied. "Surely you could make an exception for some of your best and most valuable customers, right?"

Sally shook her head, smiling. "Alright, alright. Come on in, guys. You're lucky you _are _some of our most valuable customers, otherwise, I'd have you waiting right outside that door."

"You're awesome, Sal," Sonic said, as they entered. "So, word is your little establishment has some new girls. Is that true?"

"How did you find out about that," Sally asked.

"Ray told me via text message," Tails spoke up. "Six new girls in fact."

"Well, it's true," Sally said. "We do indeed have six new girls. In fact, they start tonight. You guys might want to check them out. Tails, one of them is a cute vixen named Zooey. You might like her. I already put in a good word for you."

"Thanks, Sally," Tails said. "I might just do that."

"Is Rouge about," Shadow asked. "I was thinking about dropping in and seeing her for a little while."

"She's here," Sally said. "But she's busy at the moment. We had three girls show up a little while ago looking to apply here. Rouge is interviewing them right now."

"Are they cute," Knuckles asked.

"I'm not saying," Sally replied, a mischievous smile on her face. "You'll just have to see for yourself. I know at least one of them wants to work the floor. The other two I'm still not sure about."

"I guess we'll see them soon enough," Sonic said. Then he turned serious. "Hey, Sal? Is Rouge still visiting Breezie? I talked with Tony the other day and he mentioned it to me."

"Yeah, she is," Sally said. "In fact, she just got back from visiting her. I guess the therapy sessions are going alright and she seems to be making good progress."

"I still don't know if it's wise of Rouge to be associating with her," Knuckles said. "They may have been friends once, but there's no excusing what she tried to do."

"It's been three years now, Knuckles," Shadow said. "If Breezie is willing to turn her life around and Rouge is willing to make amends with her, then I think it would be best, as her friends, to support her, regardless of how we feel about it."

"Shadow's right," Sally said. "As much as we don't like it, this is Rouge's decision, therefore we need to be there for her. Anyway, lets drop this for now. We'll be opening soon and the last thing any of us need is to be burdened by this. We're all here to have a good time. So, while we're waiting, why don't I introduce you to our new girls. Follow me, boys."

Meanwhile in Rouge's office, the brothel owner in question was interviewing Tangle and her friends. She glanced over the application forms and then looked up at the trio.

"Alright, then," Rouge said. "So, Tangle, you're definitely interested in entertaining the customers?"

"That's right, Miss Rouge," Tangle said. "I'm looking for a little action and I'm more than up to the task."

"Hm. I like your enthusiasm," Rouge said. She turned her attention to Whisper. "Now, what about you, Whisper? Are you interested in working the floor? Or was there something else you had in mind?"

"I'm...not much of a people person, per se," Whisper replied softly. "I don't think entertaining customers would be the right job for me. However, I did see that you have an opening for a security guard."

"Yes, one of our guards quit to pursue a different career," Rouge said. "I don't know anything about you, but you strike me as someone who could handle herself in a fight if need be."

"Whisper's one of the toughest girls I know," Tangle said. "If you need a security guard, she's the one to hire."

"Well, Whisper, taking your friend's recommendation into account, I suppose I could give you a shot," Rouge said. "Currently, our head security guard is Conquering Storm. She's a bit of a stickler for the rules and doesn't put up with any crap. But overall, she's a decent person and shows a fair amount of respect to her fellow guards, especially if you prove yourself to her. And I think you just might be able to do that. You'll also find the other guards to be easy enough to work with."

"Thank you, Miss Rouge," Whisper said. "I promise I won't let you down."

"Now, that just leaves you," Rouge said, turning to Jewel. "You don't want to work the floor, and you're certainly not cut out for security. As it is, I have a job that might be more to your liking. As it is, I'm in need of another assistant. With my business having expanded over the last couple of years, poor Ray is getting swamped with too much work for just one person to handle."

"That position was mentioned to me by your bartender," Jewel said. "If it's an assistant you need, then I will gladly accept it. Er, I hope your current assistant won't mind my help."

"Oh, don't worry," Rouge said. "Ray will welcome you with open arms. He's quite easy to work with and real friendly. I think you two will get along just fine. So, with that being said, welcome aboard, ladies. Now, as is standard procedure in this job, you can pick out rooms to stay in while you're here, that is unless you have a place of your own. There are plenty of rooms here, and they're all fully furnished, so feel free to pick one out."

"Great," Tangle said. "So when do we start?"

"Well, you're welcome to start tonight, if you want," Rouge said.

"Wait! So soon," Jewel said.

"No time like the present," Tangle said, standing up from her chair. "I suppose I'd better go pick out a room and get ready for the customers."

"What about me," Whisper asked.

"I'll take you to Conquering Storm and introduce you to her," Rouge said. "You'll work with her tonight and she'll show you the ropes. Jewel, I'd like you to come with me, too. I'll introduce you to Ray and then he can give you all the details and show you the ropes as well."

"Sounds great," Tangle said. "I'll see you two later. Good luck."

Tangle exited the office to go find a room of her own. Rouge stood up from her desk and beckoned the remaining two girls to follow her. The three women left Rouge's office to find Conquering Storm and Ray.

"Unbelievable," Tony muttered, glancing over the message on his phone for the third time. He pocketed his phone and glanced at the clock. Less than half an hour to opening time. "Why now? Of all the times to do this..." He sighed in frustration. "Nothing I can do about it now. Just keep it together, Tony. Focus on tonight. Then...well, one thing at a time."

Taking a deep breath, he resumed his position back behind the bar, readying for tonight. But deep down, he was worried about the message he had just received, and he had a feeling that very soon, all hell was going to break loose.

End of Chapter One...


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge's Brothel-Reconcile

Chapter Two

Conquering Storm glanced up at the clock. It was time for the Brothel to open. Time to get to work. She turned to her fellow guards: Clove, Erma, and Thorn.

"Alright, ladies," she said. "It's show time. Are we ready?"

"Aye, we're ready," Thorn replied, eliciting a nod from Clove and Erma.

"Very well," Conquering Storm. "Lets head up front then."

The four women made their way down the hall towards the front entrance. Conquering Storm saw several of the girls heading towards their rooms in preparation for the customers. Everything looked to be in order. Just how she liked it.

"Hey, Storm! There you are!"

Conquering Storm halted as Rouge approached her. She noted there were two women accompanying her. One was a wolf and the other was a short beetle. New employees?

"Rouge," Conquering Storm greeted her. "We were just on our way to begin our rounds. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Rouge assured her. "As it is, I have a new employee here who is interested in being a security guard." Here she indicated the wolf girl. "This is Whisper. She just arrived and has filled out the necessary paperwork."

Conquering Storm turned her attention to Whisper, studying her. At first glance, she didn't seem like much, but on closer inspection, she could see Whisper was more than she seemed. Still, actions spoke louder than words, and she wouldn't be totally convinced of her prowess until she had seen her in action.

"As you're the head Security Guard around here, I need you to show her the ropes," Rouge said. "I know it's sort of last minute..."

"That's an understatement, Rouge," Conquering Storm said. "I prefer having notice in advance. That being said, though, if you need me to orientate her, then I will."

"Thanks, Storm," Rouge said. "I know she'll be in good hands with you. Meanwhile, I'll be helping out Jewel tonight. She's going to be assisting me and Ray." She turned to Whisper. "Alright, Whisper. I'll check in with you later tonight. If there's any problems, just let me know."

"Thank you, Rouge," Whisper said. "I'm sure I'll do just fine."

Rouge nodded. "Alright, then. Good luck." She motioned to Jewel. "If you'll follow me, Jewel, we'll go find Ray and get you started."

The two of them walked off, leaving Whisper with the other security guards. After she was gone, Conquering Storm turned to her.

"First, allow me to introduce your new co-workers," she said. "This is Clove, Erma, and Thorn."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Clove said.

"Welcome, lass," Thorn said. "It's a pleasure to meet ye."

"Hello," Erma said, nodding.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Whisper replied.

"Why are you talking so softly," Erma asked.

"I'm...a bit shy," Whisper answered, blushing slightly. "That's why I signed up for security, rather than entertaining customers."

"Makes sense," Clove said. "Please don't take this personally, but are you capable of fighting? Normally we don't have too many rowdy customers, but there are times when we need to...''escort'' some troublemakers off the premises. I trust you can handle yourself in a situation?"

"You needn't worry about that," Whisper replied. "I am capable of fighting, though I don't look it."

"I learned a long time ago you should never underestimate someone by looks alone," Erma said. "I have a feeling you'll do just fine here."

"Alright," Conquering Storm said. "Now that we've made the introductions, lets get to work. Whisper, we'll head to the entrance. From there, we'll begin our rounds and make sure everything goes smoothly. If anyone steps out of line, we toss them out on their asses. Simple enough."

"Understood," Whisper said. "I'm ready to get started."

They made their way down the hall, passing by the various rooms. As they passed by one of the rooms, Whisper heard what sounded like passionate moaning coming from within. She spared a quick glance at the door, and then focused her attention ahead, her cheeks slightly red.

"Yeah, you'll get used to that," Clove assured her.

By now the Brothel was in full swing as customers arrived, ready to indulge in fun and games with the lovely ladies who worked there. Strolling along the hallways, Sally pointed out the new girls to Sonic and his friends.

"So, what do you think, boys," Sally asked.

"I definitely like the looks of them," Sonic said.

"Is that one Zooey," Tails asked, indicating the golden furred vixen.

"That's her alright," Sally said.

"You're right, she is cute," Tails said.

"Go get her, buddy," Sonic said, nudging Tails.

Tails nodded and made his way over towards her. Sonic, meanwhile, was checking out some of the other girls, trying to decide who to go for.

"See anyone you like," Knuckles asked.

"Several, actually," Sonic replied. "Though I do have my eyes on that fox with the teal fur."

"That's Sonar," Sally said. Sonar glanced their way, her eyes on Sonic. She smiled seductively, beckoning him over. "Hmm. Looks like she has her sights set on you, as well, Sonic. Go get her, stud."

Sonic needed no further prompting. He made his way over to where Sonar waited. The vixen smiled as he approached.

"Well, hello, there," she greeted. "The name's Sonar. And you are...?"

"Sonic," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Sonar."

"So, you come here often, Sonic," Sonar asked.

"Oh, I get around," Sonic said. "I hear this is your first night on the job."

"True it is my first night," Sonar said. She stepped forward, pressing up against Sonic, grinning. "But I can assure you, I handle myself like a pro."

"Care to show me," Sonic said, as the vixen continued to grind her breasts against him.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sonar said, grabbing Sonic's hand and leading him to her room.

"Well, Sonic and Tails are both occupied. Guess that just leaves you and me, Shadow," Knuckles remarked. "So, lets see if we can get lucky."

"You go ahead, Knuckles," Shadow said. "I just saw Rouge. I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe she might be in the mood for some fun."

"Nothing against Rouge, but you really should think about sampling some of the new girls," Knuckles said. "Try some variety."

"He's right, Shadow," Sally added. "You know Rouge doesn't have a problem with you having some fun with the other girls. Besides, I guarantee you she'll say the same thing to you."

"I still want to go talk to her," Shadow said, walking off. "At the very least to see how she's doing."

"Suit yourself," Knuckles called after him. His gaze fell on the beautiful female chameleon with pink skin. "I think I may have found a potential candidate. See you later, Sally."

"Have fun, Knux," Sally said. She turned and saw a customer approaching her. "Well, time to get to work." She smiled at the approaching customer and went to go greet him.

Sonar led Sonic over to the bed and sat him down. The teal vixen smiled as she straddled Sonic's lap, wrapping her arms around him, pressing herself against him. Leaning in, she kissed Sonic, panting lustfully as she moved her hips, stimulating Sonic. She pulled back slightly and grinned as she felt his member press up against her backside.

"Mmm. Someone's getting frisky," she purred, rubbing her bottom against his dick.

"Oh, I'm getting frisky," Sonic said. "You pretty much threw yourself on me the second we got to your room." He reached around and grabbed her ass, massaging it. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Sonar removed Sonic's hands and climbed off his lap. Turning around, she presented her backside to him. She grabbed her pants and yanked them down, showing off her ass.

"Here," she said. "I'll give you better access to this ass." She slapped her bottom, winking at him. "Go on. Help yourself."

Sonic grabbed her ass once more, squeezing and caressing it. Leaning in closer, he brought his face up towards her dripping pussy. He started lapping at it, making Sonar gasp in pleasure. Massaging Sonar's ass more, Sonic probed her womanhood with his tongue, pushing it in deeper and stimulating her insides even more. Sonar was panting heavily, quivering as Sonic ate her out, bringing her closer to climax.

"Mmnnn," she moaned. "Ahaaa! Yes! I'm gonna...cum!"

Sonic pulled back from the teal vixen as she orgasmed. Sonar stood there for a moment, gasping. After a minute, she turned to face Sonic, a big grin on her face.

"Alright, big boy," she said. "Now it's my turn."

She knelt down on the floor in front of Sonic, positioning herself at his groin. She eyed his throbbing member, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Ohh, I'm going to enjoy this," she said.

She leaned in closer and ran her tongue along the tip. She flicked her tongue, teasing it, making Sonic shiver. She grabbed his shaft and started stroking it.

"Mmm. I love 'em big and thick," she said as she jerked him off. "And speaking of big..."

She released his shaft and then proceeded to lift up her shirt, revealing her generous bosom. Grabbing her tits, she placed Sonic's member in between them and started massaging it.

"I love boob jobs," Sonic said.

"I'll bet," Sonar said, pressing her breasts together against his dick. She leaned in and inserted Sonic's cock in her mouth. The teal vixen started sucking it, running her tongue all over the sensitive tip, making Sonic moan in pleasure.

"You about to cum, Sonic," she asked, massaging faster. "Go on. Let it all out."

Sonic grunted as he ejaculated, spraying his load all over her face. Sonar licked her lips, lapping it up and swallowing it. Then she cleaned the rest off her face. Abruptly, she stood up and sat on Sonic's lap. She started grinding her hips, rubbing her groin against his member.

"Okay, enough foreplay," she whispered lustfully. "I'm ready for the main event. Put that cock of yours inside me and fuck me, Sonic."

Lifting Sonar slightly, Sonic positioned her over his waiting cock and then lowered her down. Sonar moaned loudly as his member penetrated her. Grasping Sonar's ass, Sonic then began thrusting upwards, plunging his shaft into her. Sonar cried out in pleasure as Sonic fucked her. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him.

"Yes! Yes," she moaned. "Oh, god, yes!"

Unexpectedly, Sonar shoved Sonic onto his back, surprising him. The lustful vixen rode Sonic, moaning loudly, grinding her hips back and forth as she fucked Sonic.

"Ahhaa! It feels so good," Sonar said. "Fuck me, Sonic! I want more!"

Sonic obliged the insatiable Sonar and thrust upwards, bouncing her up and down. Sonar leaned back, grabbing her bountiful breasts and caressing them and pinching her nipples.

"Sonic! I'm about to cum," Sonar said.

Sonic grunted as he sped up, plunging his shaft in deeper. Both he and Sonar climaxed at the same time, Sonic shooting his entire load inside her. Sonar cried out in sheer ecstasy as she orgasmed, trembling from the intense release. The teal vixen collapsed on top of Sonic, both of them gasping for breath and sweating.

"So, how was that," Sonar asked, lightly running her finger lightly across Sonic's cheek.

"You definitely handled yourself like a pro, alright," Sonic said. Suddenly he grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back. "But, a true professional can handle another round."

Sonar smiled up at him, spreading her legs. "You're right. I can go another round. The question is, can you?"

Sonic answered her by inserting his dick into her. Sonar moaned in pleasure as he started fucking her, rocking her back and forth on the bed.

"J-Just to let you know...ahhh...I can keep go-ohhh-ing all night," Sonar panted.

"So can I," Sonic replied, thrusting harder.

"Ray, there you are," Rouge said, spotting her assistant.

"Oh, hey, Rouge," Ray greeted her. "I was wondering if you had gotten back. Where were you?"

"I think you know where I was," Rouge replied. "You know, she asked about you again."

"Oh? Did she," Ray said.

"Yes, she did," Rouge said. "Ray, why don't you go see her already? She really wants to make things right with you."

For a moment, there was silence, and Jewel fidgeted nervously, wondering just what was going on. When it was obvious Ray wasn't going to respond, Rouge sighed, shaking her head.

"Never mind," she said. "We'll discuss this later. Ray, this is Jewel. I hired her on for a second assistant. We're going to work with her tonight and show her what to do. Jewel, I'd like you to meet Ray."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ray," Jewel said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Jewel," Ray replied. "I hope you'll enjoy your time here."

"I hope so, too," Jewel said. "I...never imagined I would end up working at a Brothel."

"Well, that makes two of us," Ray said. "I never thought I'd end up in a place like this either."

"Hey, Rouge!"

Rouge turned to see Shadow approaching.

"Well, hello, Shadow," Rouge said, smiling. "I was wondering if you and the guys were going to show up tonight."

"Of course we were going to make it. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are already checking out some of the new girls you hired." Shadow nodded at Ray. "Hello, Ray." Then he noticed Jewel. "Who's this? One of your new employees?"

"You could say that," Rouge said. "Jewel, this is Shadow. He's one of our frequent customers. Shadow, this is Jewel, she's going to be helping me and Ray with assistant work. We were actually about to get started with her."

"So I guess that means you're not free right now," Shadow asked.

"Sorry, stud," Rouge said. "I'm afraid I'm going to be busy tonight. Look, why don't you follow Sonic and the others example and check out the new girls. I'm sure you'll find someone to your liking."

"Well, I suppose," Shadow said.

At that moment, Tangle showed up. "Hey, Rouge? Quick question: Do I just wait in the room for a customer to come knocking or do I make the first move?" She stopped as she spotted Shadow. She smiled and approached him. "Well, hello, there. The name's Tangle. It's my first night on the job, but I'd be more than happy to service you."

"That sounds like a good idea, Tangle," Rouge said. "Go ahead, Shadow. I'm sure Tangle here will show you a good time."

Shadow glanced at Rouge and then back to Tangle. "Well, if you insist. I'll take you up on your offer, Miss Tangle."

"Just call me Tangle," she said, taking him by the hand. "My room's this way."

"See you later, Shadow," Rouge said. "Have fun." She turned to Ray and Jewel. "Alright, you two. Lets get to work."

"Um, will Tangle be alright with him," Jewel asked. "He looked a little...scary."

"Oh, don't worry, Jewel," Rouge said. "Shadow may look intimidating, but I think Tangle will find him to be quite the gentleman. And she'll definitely be satisfied with him. I speak from personal experience on that."

"Um, if you say so," Jewel said, blushing.

Elsewhere, at the local airport, passengers were debarking from the plane. One passenger in particular made her way through the crowd and stopped by the luggage pickup. Grabbing her suitcase she headed towards the exit. Once outside, she haled a taxicab and climbed inside.

"Where to, Miss," the cabbie asked.

"Take me to the nearest hotel," she said.

"You got it," the cabbie replied.

Pulling out into traffic, the cabbie made his way towards his customer's designation.

"So, what brings you around here, Miss," the cabbie asked. "Business? Vacation?"

"Family," she replied. "By the way, are you familiar with a place called Rouge's Brothel?"

"Oh-ho! Have I heard of it," the cabbie said. "That place is the talk of the town. In fact, we're passing by it right now. And, man, the place is hopping tonight."

She looked out the window as they drove past. Sure enough, customers were lined up outside, steadily making their way inside.

"I might have to stop by after my shift is up," the cabbie said. "So why were you asking about the brothel? You thinking about checking it out yourself? I hear they cater to women, too."

"Lets just say I have some interest in that establishment," she replied. "Personal interest."

She continued watching as the brothel passed out of view. Yes, she had personal interest alright. Though not with the business itself, but rather with it's owner. For now though, she would check into a hotel and get some rest. Then, in the morning, she would decide how to approach her estranged daughter.

End of Chapter Two...


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge's Brothel-Reconcile

Chapter Three

Back at the brothel, Tails was getting acquainted with Zooey. The golden furred vixen had brought Tails back to her room and the two of them were getting in the mood. Zooey was sitting on her bed with Tails sitting right behind her, his hands caressing her body. Zooey quivered in delight as Tails worked his touch on her. She smiled shyly over her shoulder at him.

"That feels nice, Tails," she said, panting slightly. Reaching up, she pulled down the top of her red dress, freeing her breasts. "Would you...like to feel these?"

Tails was more than willing to. He placed his hands on her soft rack, gently caressing them. Zooey let out a soft moan of pleasure. Tails maneuvered Zooey down onto the bed, laying down with her. Pressed against her, he continued massaging her breasts. As he did that, he reached down with one hand and lifted the hem of Zooey's dress, revealing her white panties. He then ran his hand down them, touching her moist vagina. Zooey gasped in surprise then moaned lightly as Tails inserted his fingers into her pussy, stimulating her insides.

"T...Tails," Zooey whispered, quivering. "That feels...so good."

Tails continued pleasuring her, leaning in closer to her breasts and lightly running his tongue along her nipple, making her shiver with pleasure. Tails sucked on her tit, his other hand squeezing her other breast.

"Tails! I'm about to...ngh!"

Zooey lay back against Tails, gasping for breath. She smiled at her companion, snuggling against him.

"And here I'm supposed to entertain you," she said.

"Making you feel good is entertaining," Tails replied. "But, if you want to return the favor..."

Zooey felt something hard pressing against her ass. Glancing down, she saw Tails was erect. Taking the hint, she sat up and pushed Tails onto his back. Then she moved around and positioned herself at his groin. Leaning down, she grabbed his member and started stroking it. Bringing her face closer, she began lapping at the tip, making Tails quiver. Zooey then enveloped his shaft with her mouth, sucking and slurping loudly, unable to control herself, overwhelmed by her urges.

"Whoa! Zooey," Tails gasped. "You're r-really getting into this! That feels amazing!"

"Mmm. Don't come yet, Tails," Zooey panted lustfully. "I want to feel you come inside me."

The young vixen crawled on top of Tails, positioning herself over his groin. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto his shaft. She moaned loudly as his member penetrated her. Zooey started moving her hips, pushing Tails's dick in deeper, stimulating her insides even more. She then sped up, moving her ass up and down.

"Ahhh! Oh, my god! It feels so good," Zooey panted.

Tails grabbed hold of her hips and began thrusting upwards, bouncing the vixen up and down, causing her ample breasts to also bounce wildly.

"Yes! Yes, Tails," Zooey said. "Fuck me!"

Tails sped up, thrusting harder, feeling the overwhelming need to ejaculate.

"Zooey! I'm going to come," he grunted.

"Let it all out inside me," Zooey pleaded. "I want it inside me!"

Sitting up, Tails grabbed onto her, the vixen wrapping her arms around him, pulling him in closer and pushing his face into her ample bosom. Tails moved his hips, thrusting harder, then, unable to hold on any longer, he shot his entire load inside Zooey, making her climax as well. The two foxes held onto each other, Tails quivering as he shot off every last drop into the vixen. Finally spent, Tails lay back on the bed, Zooey joining him.

"So, how was that," Tails asked.

"Better than I imagined," Zooey replied, snuggling against Tails. "Thanks for making my first night on the job wonderful, Tails."

"And thanks for showing me a good time, Zooey," Tails said. "I think you're going to do just fine here."

Elsewhere, Rouge and Ray were showing Jewel around, explaining what was expected of her.

"Usually I'll have Ray gather up the invoices at the end of the night and bring them to me," Rouge said. "Then I'll look them over. Sometimes Ray helps out with that, too, if there are more invoices for just one person to handle. And on nights like this, I can guarantee we're going to have plenty in the morning."

As they made their way down the hall, Jewel took in the sights. Costumers were all over the place, some heading towards the bar, others going into the casino area. But for the most part, it was the brothel area that was heavily populated as the costumers met with the various women who worked there. Jewel still couldn't fathom just why anyone would willingly have sex with random strangers. What's more, they all seemed just fine with it. It just made no sense to her.

"Often I'll also have Ray help out in other areas," Rouge continued. "Lately I've had him assisting Tony in the bar, but sooner or later I'm going to have to get around to hiring someone else to help him. Ultimately, I need you two to help me keep things running smoothly around here."

"I see," Jewel said. "I think I can handle that. Um, Miss Rouge, if you don't mind me asking, just why did you decide to open up a business like this?"

"Why? Well, that's simple, really," Rouge replied. "Sex sells."

Jewel waited for Rouge to elaborate further. When she didn't, she asked, "And?"

"That's it," Rouge said. "I wanted to open up a business, and as it is, sex sells. As you can see." She gestured around at the customers. "Truth be told, I actually used to work at a brothel once. And I remembered just how profitable, and fun, it was."

"Fun? I can't believe you would take this so casually," Jewel said. "Letting people just come in here and pay to have sex with you? I just don't understand how anyone is okay with that."

"You've never had sex before, have you," Rouge asked, smiling.

Jewel's face turned bright red. "Th...That's irrelevant!"

"You know, Jewel," Rouge said. "You remind so much of some of the girls who work here. Some of the more reserved ones, like Cosmo or Millie. They used to think the same way as you do. They couldn't figure out why the other girls did what they did and treated it like it was nothing."

"So what happened," Jewel asked. "What changed their minds?"

"Simple. They experienced it first hand for themselves," Rouge replied. "After that, they were hooked."

"You mean to tell me they had sex and that was it," Jewel asked incredulously.

"That's right," Rouge replied. "It was as simple as that."

"Well, I can assure you that won't happen to me," Jewel said. "I have no intention of losing my virginity to some random stranger on a whim. I have my standards."

Rouge smirked. How many times had she heard someone say something like that? Well, she had a feeling it wouldn't take long for Jewel to give in and join the party. For now though, she wouldn't push the issue any further.

"Maybe we should change the subject," Ray suggested, as if reading Rouge's mind.

"Good idea, Ray," Rouge said. "Come on, you two. Lets stop over by the bar and see if Tony needs some help."

Glad for the change of conversation, Jewel followed Rouge and Ray. As they made their way towards the bar, she couldn't help but wonder how Tangle was doing.

"Wow, Tangle," Shadow said. "I didn't think you'd do something like this."

He was sitting on the bed with Tangle sitting in front of him. The female lemur had stripped off her clothing and was in the process of stroking his member. However, instead of using her hands, she was actually using her long, prehensile tail.

"Yeah, well, there are hand-jobs, foot-jobs, blowjobs, and boob-jobs, but this is what I like to call a tail-job," Tangle said, as she pleasured him. "I always like to try new things."

"Well, this is a first for me too," Shadow said. He reveled in the soft yet strong grip of Tangle's tail as it caressed his member. "So, mind if I ask what brought you to this line of work?"

"Oh, you know," Tangle replied. "Looking for some action and pleasure. And I heard this was the place to get it. I'm the kind of girl who likes excitement and I'm definitely not shy."

"Then you're going to fit right in here at the brothel," Shadow said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Tangle said, winking at him. "Hmm. Judging by how much your cock is throbbing, I'll bet you're anxious to put it to good use." She unwound her tail from his dick and then turned around, presenting her backside to him. "And I'm ready for you to put it to good use, too."

Shadow moved in behind her, taking a moment to admire her trim, athletic body, similar to Blaze. He placed his hands on her ass, squeezing it. Tangle's tail curled around Shadow, drawing him in closer.

"Come on, Shadow," Tangle said. "You can play with my ass all you want, after you put that bad boy inside me."

"My, aren't we impatient," Shadow teased, rubbing his dick against her waiting orifice. "But to be honest, I'm getting a little impatient myself." With that, he proceeded to shove his dick inside her vagina.

Tangle moaned loudly as he started thrusting, rocking her back and forth on the bed. Shadow pushed her down on her stomach and started thrusting harder. Tangle panted lustfully, her tongue lolling, her hands gripping the sheets as Shadow fucked her.

"Mmmnnnn! Oh, yeah," Tangle gasped. "That's it, Shadow! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Shadow grabbed Tangle's tail and sped up, plowing her more, Tangle's moans of pleasure echoing across the room. Suddenly, her tail wrapped around him. Shadow found himself being pulled down onto his back, tied up by Tangle's tail. The female lemur then climbed on top of the bound hedgehog and straddled him. Panting heavily, she reinserted his dick inside her and started humping him wildly. Shadow stared up at the insatiable Tangle as she moved her hips up and down, slamming her ass hard against his groin. Unable to move, Shadow could only lay there as Tangle had her way with him.

Outside in the hallway, Whisper, who was in the middle of her rounds, passed by Tangle's room and heard what sounded like moaning. She halted, listening intently. From within, she could hear Tangle moaning and talking loudly.

"_Yes! Yes! Faster, Shadow! I'm almost there! Make me come!"_

Whisper felt her cheeks grow warm as she listened to the sounds emanating from the room. What's more, she found herself feeling a slight stirring sensation in her loins.

"Hey, newbie."

Whisper started, her face flushing with embarrassment. Turning, she saw Clove approaching her.

"You okay," Clove asked, noticing Whisper's face was red. "You look a little flushed."

"I...I'm fine," Whisper replied quietly. "I just...um..."

She fell silent as a particularly loud moan of pleasure sounded out from the room.

"Oh, that," Clove said, understanding. "Like I said, you'll get used to it."

"That particular room happens to be occupied by my friend Tangle," Whisper explained. "It's a bit...awkward to hear my own friend having...sex."

"That's understandable," Clove said. "Sounds like she's having a good time in there."

"Yes. She does," Whisper replied.

"Well, anyway, we've got a job to do, so lets get back to work," Clove said, beckoning her away from the door.

Whisper followed her, though her mind wasn't exactly on her work at the moment. The sounds of her friend having sex echoed in her head, and with it, that feeling of lust steadily awakening within her. Whisper shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. She couldn't afford to let herself get distracted.

Back in Tangle's room, the female lemur had finally satisfied herself and was laying in bed next to Shadow, who was now free from her tail.

"Mmm. That was amazing," Tangle sighed, the tip of her tail lightly caressing Shadow's face.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Shadow said. "But did you have to tie me up like that?"

"Sorry I got a little carried away there," Tangle said. "Like I said, I crave excitement and action and sometimes get a bit overzealous."

"Well, it's not the first time I've dealt with wild and crazy girls before," Shadow said, chuckling. "To be honest, I really don't mind. I really think you're going to do just fine here at the brothel."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Tangle said. "It's my other two friends I'm worried about. Especially Jewel. I'm not sure how well she's going to get along in a place like this. She's pretty reserved and a bit shy."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Tangle," Shadow said. "A few of the girls working here were a bit reluctant themselves, but they eventually warmed up to this place and what goes on around here. I'm sure Jewel will come around given a little time."

"I don't know," Tangle said, uncertainly.

"Who's the other friend you mentioned," Shadow asked.

"Her name's Whisper," Tangle replied. "She took a job as a security guard here. She's a bit bashful herself, but when it comes down to it, she's as tough as they come. I wonder if she'll do alright here. I'm starting to feel a little guilty about pressuring them into getting jobs here."

"But they still took the jobs regardless of their reluctance," Shadow pointed out. "I think they were willing to give it a chance because they obviously care about you. You three must be very good friends."

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without them," Tangle replied, smiling. "Maybe you're right, Shadow. Perhaps after a while they will get used to this place. Who knows? They may even decide to indulge themselves a bit."

"This place has a way of bringing out the wild side in people," Shadow assured her.

Meanwhile, Tony was doing his best to focus on the customers and not on the text message he had received earlier. It hadn't helped that the person who had sent it had waited until now to contact him. And it certainly didn't help that there were lots of customers crowding around the bar, too, adding to his growing frustration.

"Man, I could really use some help here," he muttered to himself.

"Hey, Tony! Need a hand?"

Tony looked up to see Rouge, along with Ray and Jewel, approaching the bar.

"Oh, you guys are a godsend," he said. "Yeah, I could definitely use some help here."

"Alright, you two," Rouge said to Ray and Jewel. "Lets get to it."

The three of them made their way behind the bar and started helping Tony take orders and pass out drinks to the customers. Tony breathed a sigh of relief now that he had a few extra hands to help him. And that also gave him a chance to think over his current predicament. How was he going to address this particular problem? Especially since it involved Rouge. He glanced over at the Brothel Owner.

"God, what a dilemma," he muttered.

"Something wrong, Tony," Rouge asked, noticing him looking her way.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Rouge," Tony said. "Just got a lot on my mind tonight."

"Aww, I understand," Rouge said. "It has been pretty busy lately and you've been swamped with no help. Well, don't you worry. I intend to hire someone to help you out around here."

"Well, that will help out some," Tony replied.

"Hey, if you want, I can help you out with your stress later," Rouge said, smiling seductively.

Tony swallowed nervously. "Um, we'll see."

As tempting as that sounded, sex was the last thing on Tony's mind. Especially with Rouge. If she only knew about that message...and who had sent it.

At the hotel, Rouge's mother, Noir, had just finished showering. Stepping out of the bathroom wearing a white bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel, she wandered over to the window and gazed out across the street. Just a few blocks from the hotel was the brothel, and although she couldn't see the building itself, she could see the lights shining from it. Just as before, she felt tempted to go there right now and see Rouge, to try and talk to her, but she immediately put a stop to that thought. Now was not the right time, though she wondered if it ever would be the right time.

Noir was under no impressions that she was going to have a happy reunion with her daughter. In fact, she'd be lucky if Rouge didn't just slam the door in her face and told her to get lost. But regardless, she had to try.

Pulling the curtain closed, Noir turned and made her way over to the bed. Sitting down on it, she picked up her cell phone on the night stand and checked her messages. Still no reply. Then again, considering how busy it was over at the brothel, she figured Tony would be too busy to respond right now. If anything, she probably wouldn't hear from him until morning. She could only imagine how he had reacted when she had texted him earlier. No doubt he was probably worrying about how things were going to play out in regards to Rouge. Something she could well understand and sympathize with. Sighing, she sent a new message, letting him know where she was staying and that she'd be in touch. After that, she placed her phone back on the nightstand then stood up, pulling the blankets back on the bed. Stripping off her bathrobe, she crawled into bed and settled in to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, along with big changes. Though whether for good or bad, she couldn't say.

Back at the brothel, the crowd had finally thinned out enough at the bar, mostly due to the fact that it was nearly closing time and the customers were heading home. Tony breathed a huge sigh, glad that things had settled down enough. He watched as the customers steadily filed out of the bar and made their way towards the exit. Now that he had a moment, he took out his phone and checked his messages. Noir had sent him a short text telling him she was at a nearby hotel. After he had read the text, he pocketed his phone and went around gathering up the empty glasses at the tables. By now, Noir would probably be asleep, so there was no point replying back to her right now. Instead, he decided in the morning he drop by the hotel and speak with her in person.

"Whew. Another successful night."

Rouge entered the bar, having just come from the front entrance to bid the customers goodnight and to lock up.

"Yeah, business was definitely booming," Tony agreed. "How'd your new assistant work out?"

"Not too bad actually," Rouge said. "By the way, Tony, are you alright? You seemed a bit out of sorts earlier."

"Just a bit overwhelmed with all of the customers, that's all," Tony replied. "Thanks for asking though."

"Hey, I meant what I said earlier," Rouge said. "I will hire some more people to help you out, Tony. I promise."

"I appreciate that, Rouge," Tony said.

"I also meant the other thing I said, too," Rouge said, pressing her body against him. "You're pretty stressed right now, and I think you could use a little relief. Come on. This stuff can wait until tomorrow."

She took him by the hand and led him out of the bar towards her room. Tony was about to decline the offer, but then thought better of it. Truth be told, he could use a little stress relief and if he did decline, Rouge might suspect something else was bothering him. And the last thing he wanted right now was to explain to Rouge just what was really going on. Pushing those thoughts aside, he followed Rouge to her room, determined to enjoy himself for tonight. Tomorrow...Well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

End of Chapter Three...


	4. Chapter 4

Rouge's Brothel-Reconcile

Chapter Four

_The next day..._

Rouge stirred in her bed. Opening her eyes, she sat up, yawning and stretching. She turned and glanced at the spot next to her, noticing that Tony wasn't there.

"Must be up already," she mused. "Probably getting the bar cleaned up from last night." She smiled. "I should really give him a raise for all the hard work he does around here."

Climbing out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, sighing blissfully as the hot water cascaded over her naked body. Afterwards, she got dressed and exited her room. The place was pretty quiet. Rouge figured most of the girls were probably still asleep, no doubt worn out after last night. Thankfully, the brothel wasn't open tonight, so they could relax today. After how busy it had been last night, Rouge figured the new girls in particular would need a day to recover. Soon she arrived at the bar, expecting to see Tony in the midst of cleaning. To her surprise, the bar was empty, and clean.

"He must have got up earlier than I thought," she said.

She turned and exited the bar, nearly colliding with Tangle.

"Oh! Hey, good morning, Rouge," Tangle greeted her.

"Morning, Tangle," Rouge replied. "Guess I'm not the only one up bright and early. So, tell me, how was last night? Did Shadow impress you?"

"Oh, he did," Tangle said, grinning. "Though I kind of got a little carried away with him and tied him up." Upon saying this, she twitched her long tail. "Though he didn't seem to mind too much. But, man, what a stud! That had to be the best sex I've ever had. Thanks for suggesting him to me."

"Anytime," Rouge said. "Believe me, I've had my share of Shadow, too. You and I should try a 3-way with him at some point."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Tangle said. "I really think I'm going to like working here. Speaking of which, how did Jewel and Whisper do last night?"

"Well, I don't know about Whisper," Rouge said. "I haven't talked to Conquering Storm yet to see. But your friend Jewel did alright, albeit, she's still not too keen about the activities that go on around here. In fact, she was a bit concerned about you going off with Shadow."

Tangle sighed. "Oh, Jewel. Well, give her time, I'm sure she'll get used to this place. Hopefully she'll even get around to meeting someone while she's at it. God knows she could use a good lay. Whisper, too, for that matter."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll come around," Rouge said. "This place has a way of bringing out the wild side in people. By the way, you haven't by chance seen Tony, have you?"

"Your bartender," Tangle said. "Yeah, I saw him this morning. He was cleaning up the bar when I woke up. There was quite a bit of a mess to clean up, so I offered to help him out. After we were done, he said he had to go and take care of something and that he'd be back later. Maybe I was just imagining it, but he seemed a bit out of sorts to me when he left, like something big was on his mind."

"You know, now that you mention it, he seemed that way last night, too," Rouge mused. "I thought maybe he was just stressed from the work load. I wonder if everything is alright with him."

"Well, you could always talk to him when he gets back," Tangle suggested.

"I suppose so," Rouge said. She turned as she heard several doors opening and closing, accompanied by the sounds of voices. "Sounds like the girls are up. Come on, Tangle. We'll go see if Jewel and Whisper are up, too."

"Sounds good," Tangle said, following Rouge. "I'm anxious to hear what they have to say about their first night on the job."

As they made their way down the hall, Rouge's thoughts turned to Tony. Just what was going on with him? And where had he gone?

Tony entered the hotel and made straight for the front desk. The receptionist looked up as he approached.

"May I help you, sir," she asked.

"Yes. I need to know what room a Miss Noir is staying in," he said.

"Noir," she replied. "Just a moment and let me check." She typed on her computer and after a few seconds looked back up. "Here we go: Room 3004. Just take the elevator up to the third floor."

"Thanks," he said, heading towards the elevator.

In her room, Noir stirred as a knocking sound intruded on her sleep. Sitting up in bed, she glanced over at the door, wondering who would be bothering her at this time of morning. Housekeeping? No, she had placed the Do Not Disturb sign on her door, so it couldn't be that. Grumbling irritably, she climbed out of bed, grabbing her white bathrobe and slipping it on. Whoever it was, they were going to get an earful from her. Unlocking the door, she opened it, readying a blistering remark when she saw who it was.

"Tony," she gasped.

"Hello, Noir," Tony greeted her.

"Well, this is a surprise," she said. "Really, you could have called me first to let me know you were coming. I'm not decent." She smiled seductively, letting her robe slip slightly down her shoulders, affording a decent glimpse of her cleavage.

Tony sighed. He could see where Rouge got her seductive charm from. "Mind if I come in?"

"Certainly," Noir said, opening the door further, gesturing him inside.

He entered the room and made straight for the small table near the window. Taking a seat, he waited for Noir to join him.

"Have you had breakfast yet," Noir asked, shutting the door behind her. "I could call room service and have them bring us something."

"Breakfast can wait," Tony said. "I think you know why I'm here."

The smile instantly vanished from Noir's face. Sighing, she sat down in the chair across from him. "Yes, I know why you're here. To be honest, I'm really not all that surprised to see you, contrary to my initial reaction."

"While we're on the subject of surprises," Tony said. "Imagine my surprise when I got your message last night. I haven't heard anything from you since that night three years ago, and now, out of the blue, here you are, the same person who told me that you could never set foot around here, even to see your own daughter. So what happened, Noir? What changed?"

Rather than answer, Noir got up and went to her suitcase. Rummaging around in it, she withdrew a large manila folder and rejoined Tony. She placed the folder on the table and slid it towards him.

"This is what changed," she said, by way of response.

Puzzled, Tony picked up the folder and opened it, removing the paper within it. It was a document. A legal document, in fact. He scanned over it, then his eyes widened.

"Is this what I think it is," he asked, looking up from the document.

Noir nodded. "That document was faxed to me a few days ago by my attorney. It shows that the statute of limitations is up. In short, Tony, I was free to come back here and not have to worry about getting arrested."

"I don't believe it," he said. "It finally happened? Wow. Well, why didn't you mention that in your message last night? If I had known..."

"I wanted to wait and tell you in person," she said. "Something like this should be discussed face to face, not in a text message."

"Fair enough," Tony said, placing the document back in the folder. "So naturally you saw this as an opportunity to come back and reconnect with Rouge."

"Exactly," Noir said. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to see her. How much I've missed her."

"I understand," Tony said. "But, Noir, you should know, it won't be that simple. Rouge isn't exactly going to welcome you back with open arms. As far as she's concerned, you abandoned her, and worse, she's pretty mad that you weren't there for your brother, either."

"I know," Noir said. "I not only had to leave my daughter behind, but also my brother. I had no idea his health was failing. But I couldn't let either of them get involved with what happened to me. I only hope Dusk didn't hate me in the end."

"From what I've gathered, I don't think he did," Tony said. "Rouge could never understand why he never said a bad word about you at all. I guess he understood."

"That hardly eases the guilt," Noir said. "Still, I suppose it does make me feel a bit better knowing that. There's not much I can do in regards to Dusk, but I intend to set things right with my daughter, no matter what it takes." She looked up at Tony. "Will you help me, Tony? If anyone can, I know it's you. You've already proven that by watching out for Rouge for me, and I'm really grateful for that."

"I'll do what I can, Noir," Tony said. "Maybe Rouge will listen to reason if I'm there. Though, chances are she'll be pretty pissed off with me when she finds out I've been in contact with you. But I'm willing to risk it. She needs her mother, whether she'll admit it or not."

"Thanks, Tony," Noir said. "I really appreciate this."

"No problem," Tony said. "Anyway, I should probably get going."

He stood up to leave, only to have Noir intercept him.

"What's the rush," she asked, the familiar seductive smile back in place. "You've got some time on your hands. I think this calls for a celebration. Besides, I want to properly thank you for all you've done, and what you're going to do." She reached up and undid her robe, letting it slip off, revealing her naked body. "What do you say, Tony?"

Tony stared at her full, luscious breasts, then down to her exposed pussy. "Aw, what the hell."

Grabbing Noir, he pushed her onto the bed and then promptly removed his pants, freeing his erect penis. Climbing onto the bed, he went straight for Noir's groin, burying his face in her hot sex, lapping at it. Noir moaned in pleasure, writhing on the bed as he ate her pussy. Reaching down, she placed her hands on his head, pushing him in further, gasping loudly as his tongue entered her, probing her insides.

"Mmm, yes," Noir moaned. "Oh, god! Put it inside me. I want it so badly!"

Tony sat up, positioning himself in between her legs. She watched anxiously as he guided his member towards her waiting pussy.

"Hurry, please," she whispered, quivering with anticipation.

Tony placed his tip at her moist pussy and then proceeded to shove it inside her, making her cry out in pleasure. He started moving his hips back and forth, plunging his member in deeper, thrusting wildly.

"Ohhhh, yes," Noir moaned. "It's been so long! Shove that hard cock in me, Tony!"

Aroused further by her words, Tony sped up, thrusting harder, each thrust rocking her back and forth on the bed, making her ample bosom bounce. Unable to resist them, Tony fell upon them, his hands grasping and squeezing. He leaned in closer and ran his tongue along her nipple, then started sucking on them, eliciting another loud moan of pleasure from Noir. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him in closer, practically burying his face in her cleavage.

"Yes! Harder, Tony," she gasped. "More! Fuck me!"

Tony obliged, thrusting even harder, feeling the impending climax approaching.

"Noir, I'm about to cum," he grunted.

"Me, too," she whispered in his ear. "Let it all out inside me. Fill me up with your hot cum."

Giving one final hard thrust, Tony moaned loudly as he shot off his load, making Noir cry out in pleasure as she reached her own orgasm. Totally spent, Tony collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath, his head resting on her heaving breasts.

A few moments later, both Tony and Noir were laying in bed together, Noir curled up next him, lightly running her finger across his chest.

"I kind of feel a bit guilty," Tony said, staring up at the ceiling. "I mean, what would Rouge say if she knew about this? It's bad enough she's going to be mad at me for being in touch with you, but if she knew we had sex on top of that? I might have to disappear for a while."

"Well, she doesn't need to know about this for the time being," Noir said. "Right now my main concern is trying to at least establish a dialogue with her."

"How exactly are you going to approach her," Tony asked.

"Good question," Noir replied. "I suppose the only way is to just go for broke. I'll go to the brothel, and then...Well, we'll see how far I get from there." She was silent for a moment, then she said, "By the way, Tony, have you and Rouge had sex before? You can be honest with me."

"Actually, yes, we have," Tony said. "Quite a few times. In fact, we did it last night. Rouge thought I was a little stressed out from work, so she...offered some ''stress relief''. You know, it's amazing how similar you two are."

"Like mother, like daughter," Noir said. "I only wish she hadn't followed in my footsteps in regards to thieving. But I'm afraid it runs in our family. No escape from that, I suppose."

"Not necessarily," Tony said. "She's managed to turn her life around and started a successful business."

"That's true," Noir said. She sat up and stretched, glancing at the clock. "I suppose you need to get going. Rouge is probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah, I suppose I'd better," he said, sitting up. He reached down to the floor and retrieved his pants. Standing, he put them on, watching as Noir retrieved her robe. He couldn't help but admire her incredible figure.

"Just can't keep your eyes off me, can you," Noir teased, noticing him staring at her.

"It's easy to see where your daughter got her good looks and figure from," Tony commented.

"Flatterer," Noir said, putting her robe on. However, rather than tie it, she left it undone, keeping her breasts and pussy only slightly hidden. "Better take off before your friend decides it wants to go another round."

"Right," Tony said, heading for the door. "Later, Noir. And...good luck."

"Thanks, Tony," she said, as he exited.

Once the door had closed, Noir went to the window, pulling back the curtains. Not too far form the hotel was the brothel. And it was there that she would have to face her estranged daughter.

"Luck? God, I'm going to need all the luck I can get," she whispered.

Back at the brothel, Tangle had finally located one of her friends. Sitting at one of the tables in the main area of the brothel, Jewel was downing a cup of coffee, hardly touching the plate of food sitting in front of her.

"Hey, morning, Jewel," Tangle greeted her, taking a seat across from her.

"Morning," Jewel mumbled, taking another swallow of coffee.

"Geez, what's the matter with you," Tangle asked. She flinched slightly as Jewel glanced up at her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Rough night?"

"It was crazy," Jewel said, setting her coffee mug down. "There were so many customers in that bar last night. I don't think I've ever been run so ragged before. It's good thing Rouge and Ray were also helping out. I don't know how Rouge's bartender puts up with it. I didn't get to bed until 2:00 A.M." She scowled slightly at Tangle. "You look bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning."

"I slept like a rock," Tangle said. "My time with Shadow was tiring, but oh-so satisfying."

"Yes, about that," Jewel said. "I was actually a bit worried about you when you left with him last night. He seemed pretty intimidating."

"Oh, he was a nice guy," Tangle assured her. "Maybe a bit rough around the edges, but overall not too bad."

"I still can't believe you went through with it," Jewel said. "Doing it with some random stranger."

"He's no stranger anymore," Tangle replied, grinning.

"Ugh," Jewel growled, reaching for the rest of her coffee.

"Oh, come on, Jewel, lighten up," Tangle said. "I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions. If I want to have some fun with a guy, then I will. You know, it might not hurt for you to indulge a little bit in some sensual activity. God knows you could use a little action."

"Tangle," Jewel exclaimed, nearly choking on her coffee. "I am not the kind of girl to just throw myself at a man and let him...ravish me."

"I'm not saying sleep with the very first guy you meet," Tangle said. "Take some time if you have to and do it with someone you know and trust. But you are way uptight. And trust me when I say a good lay does a world of wonders." She looked around the room and spotted Ray. "Hey, what about that guy you worked with last night? Ray? He seems nice. And he's pretty cute."

"I've only known him for one day," Jewel said. "I doubt he's going to have sex with me that soon even if I asked him. Which I am NOT going to do! Now, can we please change the subject?"

"Yeesh. I think you should go back to bed for a while," Tangle said. "But fine. We'll change the subject. Have you seen Whisper yet?"

"No, I haven't," Jewel replied, calming down some. "I thought maybe you had."

"Nope, I haven't seen her either," Tangle said. "I wonder if she's still snoozing. I imagine the security guards are probably up pretty late, checking on things and making sure everything is all locked up and secured. Oh, wait a minute! There she is! Hey, Whisper! Over here!"

Whisper spotted her friends and made her way over to them.

"Good morning," she greeted them softly, taking a seat at the table. "Forgive me, I just woke up. I trust you both slept well?"

"I slept well," Tangle said. "Though I think Miss Grumpy over there could use a little more sleep."

"Did you have a rough night, Jewel," Whisper asked, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine," Jewel assured her, shooting a glare at Tangle. "It was a little crazy last night, but I managed. Besides, the brothel's closed tonight so I can relax today. So how about you, Whisper? How did your night go?"

"It went well," Whisper replied. "Conquering Storm was very thorough and patient with me."

"What about the other security guards," Tangle asked. "How were they?"

"They were nice and easy to work with," Whisper said. She fell silent a moment and then glanced at Tangle. "So, Tangle, how was your night last night? I understand you entertained a customer last night."

"Oh, did I," Tangle replied, grinning. "His name was Shadow. Let me tell you, Whisper, this guy was amazing. Came highly recommended by Rouge. I certainly had a good time last time."

"Yes, I'm...sure you did," Whisper replied, blushing slightly, the sound of her friend's passionate cries echoing through her mind.

"Who knows," Tangle said, not noticing Whisper's red cheeks. "Maybe you might get lucky, Whisper."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Whisper said. "I'm here to focus on my job."

"As am I," Jewel spoke up. "If you want to have sex with customers, be my guest. But as for me, if and when I ever...have sex, it will be with someone of my choosing and when I'm good and ready. Now if you'll excuse me..." She stood up and took her leave.

"Tangle," Whisper said. "I hope you weren't bothering her about having sex with someone. It was difficult getting her to take this job, given how uncomfortable she is with this business, we shouldn't be pressuring her into something like sex."

Tangle sighed. "You're right, Whisper. I was being a bit insensitive to her feelings, wasn't I? I'll apologize to her later when she's ready to talk."

Standing off to the side, Sally had been watching the exchange between the three new girls and had seen Jewel's abrupt departure. While she hadn't heard what had been said, it was obvious to her something had upset Jewel. Sally wondered if she was going to last at this job.

"I wonder if I should check up with her and make sure everything is alright," Sally muttered.

Just as she was about to go after Jewel, she spotted Rouge heading towards the front doors.

"Hey, Rouge," Sally said. "Where you off to?"

"I have some errands to run," Rouge replied. "I'm also going to stop by the prison and visit with Danica for a while, so I'll probably be gone most of the day. You're in charge while I'm gone, Sal."

"Right," Sally said. "See you later."

Rouge waved goodbye as she exited the brothel.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Rouge," Sally whispered. "I'm worried it's only going to lead to trouble."

Rouge hailed a taxicab and climbed in, telling the driver where she needed to go. The cab pulled away from the brothel, only to have another cab pull in right in the very same spot. The door opened and out stepped Noir. She pushed her sunglasses up, staring at the building before her. How many years had it been since she had last seen this place? Too many.

"She's really fixed the old place up," Noir mused. "Can't wait to see how the inside looks." She turned back to the cab and paid the cabbie, thanking him. Then she turned back to the building. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the front entrance, her heart beating faster as she approached the doors.

Noir entered the building and stood within the front entrance, taking in the sights before her.

"Oh, my god," she whispered. "I hardly recognize the place."

Her gaze wandered all over the place, admiring the details and décor.

"My daughter definitely has an eye for style," Noir said.

She saw several women wandering the halls, knowing full well these had to be some of the employees who worked here. Noir cast an approving eye over them, noting their features and figures.

"Very nice," she said. "My daughter also has an eye for quality."

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

Noir turned around to see who had spoken to her. She saw a female chipmunk with brown fur and fiery red hair approaching her. She also had the most dazzling blue eyes Noir had ever seen. Noir also couldn't help but admire the girl's curvy figure.

_Wow. What a looker, _Noir thought.

"Hello, there," the girl greeted her. "I'm Sally. Welcome to Rouge's Brothel. I'm afraid we're closed today. Were you here to apply for a job?"

"Nice to meet you, Sally," Noir replied, shaking her hand. "And in answer to your question, no, I'm not here to apply for a job. As it is, I'm here to see someone."

Sally studied the female bat standing before her. She was quite beautiful, sporting a nice set of curves and ample breasts. The woman was clad in a black t-shirt and tight fitting jeans. She also had long white hair and beautiful teal-blue eyes. Sally also couldn't help but think she bore a striking resemblance to...

"Just who exactly are you here to see," Sally asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"I'm here to see Rouge," Noir replied. "I know this is going to seem unbelievable, but...I'm her mother, Noir."

End of Chapter Four...


	5. Chapter 5

Rouge's Brothel: Reconcile

Chapter Five

"I'm sorry," Sally said. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said, I'm Rouge's mother, Noir," Noir replied.

Sally could only stare in disbelief! Rouge's mother? Here? Now? It couldn't be. But then, she couldn't deny the resemblance. Noir looked just like Rouge, albeit with longer hair and she was a bit taller, and slightly more busty than Rouge. Could she really be Rouge's estranged mother?

"I know what you're thinking," Noir said. "I probably look too young to be Rouge's mother, don't I?"

"I can honestly say that is not what I was thinking," Sally said.

"Is Rouge here," Noir asked. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

"Actually, she's out right now," Sally said. "But I could try to get a hold of her."

"Would you," Noir asked. "I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure. Just wait right here," Sally said. "I'll be right back."

She turned and made her way to the hallway, pulling out her cell phone and punching in Rouge's number. As she stood there waiting for Rouge to answer, Fiona emerged from her room, heading in Sally's direction. She halted as she reached the entryway, her eyes on Noir.

"Whoa. Hey, Sal," she asked. "Who's the looker there? New applicant?" She fell silent as she studied Noir, a frown crossing her face. "Hey, hold on a sec. She kind of looks like Rouge."

"Believe it or not, she says she's Rouge's mother," Sally said. She hung up and dialed Rouge's number again.

"Wait, seriously," Fiona exclaimed. "You gotta be shitting me!"

"I'm not," Sally said. "And to be honest, I could believe it. The resemblance is uncanny."

Fiona cast another look at Noir. Sally was right. With shorter hair, Noir could pass as Rouge's twin. It was possible that she could be a relative of Rouge's, that much was certain. But still...

"Are we absolutely sure she is who she claims to be," Fiona asked. "The resemblance aside, what proof do we have that she's the genuine article?"

"We don't have any proof," Sally said, trying Rouge's number a third time. "The only one who could probably answer that question for sure would be Rouge, hence why I'm trying to get a hold of her...Damn it, Rouge! Answer the phone!" She sighed in frustration, disconnecting the call. She turned to Fiona. "She's not answering. Either she's somewhere with poor reception, or it's something else. Look, I'll keep trying to get a hold of Rouge. In the meantime, can you keep an eye on Noir, if that is her real name."

"Yeah, sure," Fiona replied. "Hey, Sal, you don't think maybe she's some kind of scam artist, do you? I mean, we have had a few show up here over the last couple of years ever since the brothel got famous. Do you think this ''Noir'' might be just another scammer trying to get a slice of the pie?"

"The thought did occur to me," Sally replied. "All the more reason we should keep a close eye on her until we get some answers."

"Oh, I'll keep an eye on her, alright," Fiona said. "And if I find out she is a scammer, I'm gonna fuck her up something fierce."

Noir stood in the main entrance, waiting for Sally to return. Despite the fact she had said she would call Rouge, Noir couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't in fact calling the police instead. She was no fool. She had seen Sally's reaction and hesitation. Clearly she wasn't entirely convinced with Noir's story. Though, she really couldn't blame her. If what Tony had told her was anything to go by, Rouge barely spoke of her, and no doubt when she did, it wasn't anything nice. Perhaps this Sally was privy to that particular bit of information. Or it was possible she thought Noir wasn't Rouge's mother and was in fact a phony. Well, regardless of what she thought, Noir wasn't about to leave. She had come this far to reunite with her daughter and she wasn't turning back now.

At that moment, she saw a female fox approaching her. Much like Sally, she was good looking and sported a very nice figure, accentuated more by the tight black tank-top and pants she wore. Noir figured this had to be another one of the girls who worked here. She could also tell by the way she carried herself that this girl had an attitude. Noir braced herself, sensing incoming trouble. The female fox stopped before her, eyeing her with a hint of suspicion.

"So," she said, a note of condescension in her voice. "You're Rouge's mother, huh?"

"Yes, I am," Noir said. "And you are?"

"The name's Fiona," she replied. "I'm one of the employees here. Sal asked me to look after you while she tries to get a hold of Rouge."

"Look after me," Noir said, sarcastically. "In other words, she doesn't trust me enough to leave me alone."

"You're a pretty sharp cookie," Fiona said. "But to be honest, I don't trust you either. Rouge's long-lost mother suddenly shows up out of the blue after all these years right when the brothel is raking in a shit ton of money? Yeah, I find that highly suspicious. And until Rouge gets here to vouch for you, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"You can believe what you want," Noir said. "But I assure you I'm not here for the reason you think I am."

"Then how about you enlighten me," Fiona said. "If you're not here to mooch off Rouge, then why are you really here?"

"To reconnect with my daughter," Noir answered. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"I find it hard to believe, because you've been out of Rouge's life since she was a child, and now you suddenly show up on her doorstep after all of those years," Fiona snapped. "How about you tell me why you dumped Rouge off and then disappeared on her. And don't give me any bullshit story about how you got knocked up at a young age and couldn't take care of her. That's one of the oldest excuses in the book."

"Well, you're not too far off on that," Noir said. "But it's actually much more complicated than that."

Fiona waited for her to elaborate further on that, but Noir remained silent.

"Well," Fiona prompted her.

"That's all I'm going to say," Noir replied. "My reasons will be explained to Rouge and only her. And if you don't like it, well, then, tough shit."

Fiona glared at her, suppressing the urge to strike her. "Listen, bitch, I owe Rouge a lot. She's one of the few people I actually respect. And if you do anything, and I mean, _anything_, to hurt her, then I will make you regret it."

Surprisingly, Noir actually smiled. "I suppose I have nothing to worry about then, seeing as I have no intention of hurting her." The smile faded, and was replaced by sorrow. "God knows I've hurt her enough already."

Fiona just glared at her. If she was a scam artist, then she was a pretty damn good one.

"Just so we're clear," Fiona said. She gestured to a chair. "You may as well make yourself comfortable. It might be a while before Rouge gets here."

"Rouge, this is Sally. I need you to call me right back the moment you get this message. Or better yet, get back here to the brothel. We have a bit of a...situation that needs your immediate attention."

Sally hung up, heaving yet another frustrated sigh. The one time she really needed to get a hold of Rouge, and she wasn't answering.

"Damn it, Rouge," she cursed. "What if this were an emergency? Though for all I know it could be."

Pocketing her cellphone, she turned and made her way to the main entrance where both Fiona and Noir were waiting.

"Did you get a hold of her," Fiona asked.

"No. I left her a message," Sally said. "Hopefully she'll call back soon." She turned her attention to Noir. "In the meantime, I want to know more about you, Noir. If that is your real name."

"It is," Noir replied, in a slightly annoyed tone. "And if you're hoping for me to tell you my reasons for being away and suddenly showing up here, I'll tell you what I told your friend here: Those answers will be strictly for Rouge. So don't waste any time trying to interrogate me."

"You'll forgive us if we seem a bit hesitant to trust you," Sally said. "But it is a rather suspicious situation we have here."

"Has Rouge ever mentioned me to you before," Noir asked.

"Once or twice," Sally replied. "From what she told me, you abandoned her as a child, no more than five years old. She never heard anything from you. No contact whatsoever."

"I didn't abandon her," Noir said. "I left her in the care of my brother Dusk."

Sally remained silent. So she knew of Rouge's uncle, which could mean she really was who she said she was. Of course, that could also mean that she had dug up whatever information she could on Rouge, including any immediate family.

"Tell me," Sally said. "What kind of business did Dusk have?"

"He once ran a burlesque house," Noir replied. "I was actually there for the grand opening. In fact, this very building used to be the burlesque house."

Sally suddenly remembered a photo she had seen during her first visit with Rosie, a photo of her and her sister posing together in the picture with Rouge's uncle as well as her mother.

"Do you remember two employees who used to work for Dusk," Sally asked. "Two sisters?"

"Rosie and Julayla," Noir said. "Yes, I remember them. Those two were the most popular girls at the burlesque house."

Again, it wasn't as if this was a big secret. Anyone could have looked up information on the old burlesque house and it's employees. Still, would a con artist figure someone would question their connection to Dusk's old business and the girls who worked there? Sally had to try something else, something only Rouge's mother would know. But what? What could Sally ask to confirm the truth?

Outside, Tony had just returned from running a couple of errands following his meeting with Noir. He wondered when she was going to show up at the brothel. If anything, she was probably still at the hotel, working up the courage to face her daughter. Or maybe she was already here. Tony grimaced. If that were the case then he was going to be in for an earful from Rouge. Noir would no doubt tell her that she had been in contact with him over the years.

"Well, best to get it over with, I suppose," Tony muttered, opening the door.

He stepped inside only to halt in surprise! Seated in a chair in the main entrance was Noir. But that wasn't what surprised him. He had suspected she was already here. What surprised him was the fact that she had Sally and Fiona standing over her as if they were interrogating her. Now that he thought about it, maybe that was exactly what was going on.

"Sally? Fiona," he said. "What is this?"

"Tony," Noir spoke up, a look of relief on her face. "Thank god. Would you please tell these two to back off?"

"Hold on a second. How do you know Tony," Fiona asked.

"That's a good question, Fiona," Sally said. "Tony, how does she know you?"

"That can wait," Tony replied. "First, you two can relax. This is Noir, Rouge's mother."

"That's what she told us," Sally said. "But we weren't quite sure. How exactly did you know? And, again, how do you two know each other?"

Tony sighed. "Damn. I guess I may as well tell you. Sit down, you two, it's a long story."

Elsewhere, in the brothel, unaware of what was going on, Jewel was in her room, attempting to get a little sleep. However, despite how tired she felt, sleep evaded her. The earlier conversation with Tangle was on her mind. While she was annoyed at Tangle for hassling her, what really annoyed her was that Tangle was right. Despite her protests and denial, she really was curious about sex. She had seen how satisfied Tangle had been after her night with Shadow, and truth be told, she was a bit envious of her friend. She really wanted to try it for herself. To know unbridled, uninhibited sexual gratification. Pure, raw, pleasure. At the same time, however, the more reserved side of her kept holding her back. And perhaps a little bit of fear. But the more she dwelled on it, the more her reservations and fear dwindled into the background, drowned out by her awakening lust.

Even now, she felt so hot and bothered. Closing her eyes, she imagined what Tangle and Shadow had done with each other. She could almost hear the moans of pleasure echoing in her mind as she fantasized about it. Breathing heavily, Jewel reached down towards her groin and started rubbing her pussy. She drew in a sharp breath as her fingers brushed against her sensitive sex. She inserted her fingers into her pussy, stimulating herself more. Jewel squirmed on the bed, fingering herself more, moaning softly as she pleasured herself. Turning over onto her stomach, she continued stimulating her pussy, her free hand grasping the bed sheet tightly. Panting heavily, she plunged her fingers in deeper, feeling the oncoming orgasm. She was almost there...

She started as there was a knock on the door. Sitting up and adjusting her clothes, she went over and opened the door. Standing there was Ray.

"Good morning, Jewel," he greeted her. "I realize last night was a bit rough for your first night on the job, so I just wanted to check in with you and make sure you were doing alright."

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, Ray, thank you," Jewel said. "I was...trying to take a nap just now."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Ray said. Then he frowned. "Are you sure you're alright? Your cheeks look a little flushed. You're not sick, are you?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm not sick," Jewel assured him. She felt a little embarrassed, knowing why she was so flushed. "Really, I-I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure," Ray said, still not entirely convinced. "I'll let you get back to your nap then. But if you need anything, let me know."

He turned to leave. As he was leaving, Jewel recalled Tangle's suggestion about Ray. He was a nice guy and had helped her out last night. And he was cute. Just thinking about it was making her antsy again. Maybe he could...

Um, Ray, just a minute," Jewel called after him.

"What is it," he asked, turning back to her.

"Umm...This is a little awkward," Jewel said, fidgeting slightly. "The truth is, the reason I was so flushed is because...I was..." Her sentence faded into a murmur, her cheeks turning red.

"Ohh," Ray said. Having worked at the brothel for years now, he had learned all of the subtle hints and signs when someone was either hot and bothered, or had just had sex. And chances were, Jewel had not been having sex. More than likely, she had been in the process of pleasuring herself.

"A-Anyway, what I'm about to ask you isn't easy for me," Jewel said. "I...I want..."

Ray placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think I know what you're going to ask me, Jewel. If you're really sure about this, then I'd be willing to help you out."

"Really? You...wouldn't mind," Jewel asked. "I realize this is quite a bit to ask of someone."

"It's alright," Ray assured her. "But are you absolutely certain you want to do this? You don't have to force yourself."

Jewel grabbed him and pulled him into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, I'm really sure about this," Jewel said, leading him to her bed. "Please, Ray, don't try to talk me out of it. I had to work up a lot of courage to go through with this. And besides, I'm so hot and bothered right now. I need some relief."

She sat him down on her bed and then slowly began stripping off her clothes, starting with her shirt, revealing a perky set of C-cup breasts. Throwing her shirt aside, she then removed her pants and underwear, showing off her slender hips. She turned around slightly, letting Ray get a look at her ass. While not as filled out as some of the other girls, Ray had to admit it was a decent ass.

"S-So...what do you think," Jewel asked, blushing. "I know I'm not as well-endowed as most of the other girls here..."

"I think you have a nice body," Ray said.

"T-Thanks," Jewel said, smiling bashfully. "So what shall we do first?"

Ray took Jewel's hand and sat her down on the bed next to him. He leaned in and kissed her. Jewel was a bit surprised but then gave in to the moment, kissing Ray back. The two of them lay down on the bed, still kissing. Ray placed his hand on Jewel's breasts, gently caressing it. Breaking off their kiss, Ray turned his attention to Jewel's breasts. Continuing to caress them, he brought his face in closer and started licking her nipples. Jewel moaned softly as he began sucking on them, his hands massaging her breasts. After a moment, he steadily began moving downwards, running his tongue along Jewel's belly until he reached her groin. Leaning in close to her moist sex, Ray began lapping at her groin, stimulating her sensitive clit. Jewel was breathing heavily now, feeling more stimulated. She suddenly gasped as Ray's tongue probed her pussy, sending a wave of pleasure down Jewel's spine. She moaned loudly, squirming on the bed as Ray ate her pussy out.

"Ahhaa," Jewel moaned. "Ngh! Ray! It f-feels so good! I-I'm going to...Ahhhh!" Jewel lay back on the bed, gasping. "Oh, my..."

"Felt pretty good, didn't it," Ray said.

"It sure did," Jewel said. She sat up and glanced down at Ray's groin, noticing he was erect. "Um, Ray? You're..."

"Yeah. My pants are getting pretty tight," Ray said. "Lets take care of that, shall we?"

He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, his erection springing into view. Jewel stared at it, unable to look away. This was her first time seeing a dick before. She moved over towards Ray and positioned herself at his groin. Reaching out hesitantly, she grabbed it. It felt thick and throbbed in her grasp.

"What should I do," she asked.

"Start stroking it," Ray said.

"Like this," Jewel said, slowly stroking his member.

"Yeah, just like that," Ray said. "You can also lick it, too."

"L-Lick it," Jewel stammered. She stared at Ray's dick, uncertain. Then she leaned in and started licking it. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, slowly starting to get into it. Suddenly, she engulfed his member in her mouth, sucking on it.

"W-Whoa," Ray gasped, surprised by her sudden enthusiasm. "Wow, Jewel. You're really getting into this."

Jewel gave a muffled reply as she sucked and slurped, her tongue wrapping around Ray's tip, while she also continued to jerk him off.

"I'm about to cum," Ray said.

Jewel pulled back just as Ray ejaculated, shooting his load all over her face. Jewel licked her lips, savoring the taste. She then noticed that Ray was still erect, signifying he was up for more.

"So, you ready for the main event," Ray asked.

Jewel swallowed nervously, but nodded. She lay back on the bed, making herself comfortable. Ray moved into position in between her legs, bringing his member up to her waiting vagina.

"You ready," he asked.

"Just...be gentle," Jewel whispered, her tone taking on a husky tone.

Ray placed his dick against her vagina and then slowly pushed inward. Jewel flinched, gasping as his penis penetrated her. Ray gave her a moment to get used to the sensation and then slowly started moving his hips back and forth. Jewel moaned in pleasure, steadily getting used to the sensation.

"Ahh. It's starting to feel good," Jewel said. "Keep going, Ray."

Ray nodded and thrust a bit deeper into her making her moan even louder in pleasure. He also increased his speed, thrusting faster. Jewel rocked back and forth on the bed, moaning loudly as Ray fucked her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Ray, holding him close.

"Yes! Oh, my god," she moaned. "That's it, Ray! Just like that! Fuck me!"

Ray obliged her, plowing her harder, plunging his shaft in deeper. Jewel cried out in pleasure as his thick shaft filled her pussy, stimulating her even more. Waves of pleasure crashed over her, sending her into a sexual euphoria. She held Ray tightly, wrapping her legs around him. Ray sped up, thrusting even harder, nearing his limits.

"I'm about to cum, Jewel," he grunted, thrusting madly.

"Me, too," she moaned. "I want it inside me, Ray. Please, let it all out inside me!"

Ray tensed up, shooting off his entire load inside Jewel's womb, making her cry out in pleasure as she, too, climaxed. Ray quivered as he shot off the last drop of his semen and then collapsed on top of Jewel, both of them gasping and sweating.

"Oh, my," Jewel whispered. "Oh, my god. That was...incredible. No wonder Tangle enjoys this so much." She smiled at Ray and caressed his face. "Thanks, Ray. That was wonderful."

"No problem," Ray said. "Happy to help."

"Um, Ray," Jewel asked, smiling bashfully. "Do you think maybe we could...do it again...right now?"

"Hmm, well," Ray said, grinning. "I think that could be arranged."

Jewel was pleased to see Ray was once again erect and ready to go once more.

Down the hall, Tangle was making her way to Jewel's room. She felt she needed to talk to her friend and clear the air with her after their not-so pleasant conversation earlier. Not only because she felt guilty, but she also knew that Whisper would never let her hear the end of it. Soon she arrived at Jewel's room. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but then abruptly stopped as she heard something from inside. It sounded like...

"Is that moaning," Tangle mused. A sudden thought struck her! "No way. It couldn't be."

Carefully she opened the door a bit and peered inside, her eyes widening in surprise. Jewel was laying on her side, Ray behind her and he was fucking her. Jewel had her leg raised slightly, allowing him easier access. The young squirrel had has hands placed on Jewel's breasts and was massaging and squeezing them. Jewel moaned in pleasure as he pinched her nipples. Leaning in, he kissed her, Jewel kissing him back, their tongues intertwining together.

"Well, what do ya know," Tangle chuckled. "Way to go, Jewel."

She closed the door quietly and headed back to her room. She could talk to Jewel later...after her friend had her fun.

"I'm so proud of her," Tangle said.

A short time later, after they had satisfied themselves, both Jewel and Ray were laying in bed together, Jewel snuggling up to Ray, a smile on her face.

"I hate to say it, but Tangle was right," Jewel said. "And so was Rouge. I guess this place really does bring out the wild side in people. Thanks again, Ray. You made my first time really great."

"Glad I could help you, Jewel," Ray said.

"Say, Ray, there's something I was wondering about," Jewel said. "Last night when Rouge introduced us, she mentioned she had visited someone. And that same someone had asked about you. I couldn't help but notice you seemed a bit hesitant to go see this person. If you don't mind me asking, who were you and Rouge talking about?"

Ray remained silent, and Jewel felt she may have touched on sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I probably shouldn't have pried. If you don't want to talk about it..."

"Her name is Breezie," Ray said, surprising Jewel. "Well, actually, her real name is Danica. But I know her better as Breezie. Some years back, I used to work for her. She owned her own business and teamed up with Rouge to open a casino together."

"Wait a minute," Jewel said. "This casino, I heard about an incident three years ago regarding one and Rouge's Brothel. That's not the same one, is it?"

"It is," Ray said.

"And that name Breezie," Jewel said. "I thought it sounded familiar. She was involved with that incident."

"That's right," Ray said. "No doubt you heard about what she tried to do."

"I did," Jewel said. "So, Rouge has been visiting her? Why? I would think after what happened that night, she'd want nothing to do with her."

"It's...complicated," Ray said. "You'd be better off asking Rouge the details for that. But as for me...I not only worked for Breezie, but I was also...her lover."

Jewel stared in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Sometimes Breezie could be nice to me, but there were times when she could also be domineering," Ray continued. "And I feel like at times she just used me. When I found out what she was planning to do to Rouge, I knew I had to do something. So, I revealed Breezie's plans. After that night, Rouge hired me on to work here at the Brothel. The reason I don't want to go see her is because I just can't face her. Mainly because I kind of feel guilty. I know she had to be stopped, but I feel like I betrayed her. And for some reason, I..."

"You actually care about her," Jewel said. "Despite everything, you still care."

"Yeah. I actually do still care," Ray said. "I can't understand why though. She did terrible things and sometimes treated me bad."

"But you also said sometimes she could be kind to you," Jewel pointed out. "Maybe in some way she genuinely did care about you. And it sounds like she really wants to see you."

"That's pretty much what Rouge has told me," Ray said. "But still, it's not easy. I feel like I should go see her, but I'm also a bit scared."

"Then you need to work up some courage and go face her," Jewel said.

"But..." Ray said.

"No buts, Ray," Jewel scolded him. "If I could work up the courage to experience sex after vehemently protesting it, then you can work up the nerve to go see Breezie and reconcile with her. Besides, if you don't, you're going to live with guilt and uncertainty for the rest of your life. And I'm sure you don't want that."

"I suppose so," Ray said.

Jewel yawned. "Whew. Sorry. I'm a bit exhausted. I could use a little sleep." She lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. "Just think about what I said, Ray..." She dozed off and was soon asleep.

For a few moments, Ray lay there next to the sleeping Jewel, contemplating their conversation. Could he really go through with it? Could he bring himself to face Breezie after three years? Ray climbed off the bed, careful not to wake Jewel. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up. Then he grabbed his pants and put them on, then quietly let himself out, pondering on his personal dilemma.

End of Chapter Five...


End file.
